Met His Match
by SilentAuthor14
Summary: Theres a new vampire in Mystic Falls, has Damon finally met his match?


Chapter 1

You'd think after all this time i would have run out of new places to feed, escpecially with the amount i travel, but this was new. Mystic Falls. Now that the sun had set i was free to go and play.

I saw a couple of people wonder in to the mystic grill and followed closely. Inside it was full of people, playing pool, having dinner, drowning their sorrows. I always liked the taste of a drinker, gave it a little bit of a kick. At the bar was a man, sat with a bottle of scotch and a worn out look on his face, this one would do perfectly.

"Hi, Im Eve. Wanna go for a drink?" I said as i sat at the stool next to him. he looked at me with confusion.

"But, we're in a bar now." i rolled my eyes at his protest, Then Looked deep into his eyes.

"Come outside with me now." He immediatly got up and followed me outside into an ally, i pushed him against the wall.

"What are we doing here? i thought we were going for a drink." fear grew in his eyes as i came closer.

"I am." Then i plunged my fangs into his throat and began to drink, muffling his screams with my hand. When i was nearly finished and was sure this man was dead, i pulled away. There was a man stood at the corner of the building, watching me.

"Hi." I wiped my mouth and put my fangs away as he approached. I immediatly knew he was the same as me by the way he didnt run in horror at my murderous cannibalism.

"Hey. Im Damon." He was tall with dark hair and peircing green eyes, if i had a type i imagined it to be something like him.

"Eve." I stepped away from the corpse, coming face to face with damon.

"Need any help clearing up your mess." he gestured to the dead guy on the floor. I shook my head and turned to search the body.

"No, i dont tend to clean up, never really in town long enough to be a suspect. I just slip in and out, unnoticed." I rumaged through his coat pocket until i found his wallet then i returned to damon.

"Well you have been noticed. Clean it up." His gaze turned threatening and i ramned the wallet into my pocket before squaring up to him.

"Is that a threat?" I could feel his breathe on my face. My type or not, he was really starting to piss me off.

"I'd say so." I grabbed his throat and ramned his up the wall, lifting him off his feet. He tried to fight back but wasnt strong enough.

"I'd say, stay out of my buisness and go back to your little village life. Its dangerous out there for a little boy." I dropped him and watched him begin to get his breathe back. "Nice meeting you." I walked away and returned to going through... Thomas Anderson's Wallet.

The Next day was torture, i spent it inside of Thomas Anderson's Motel room. the plus side is that it was full of a bin bag full of clothes perched in the corner of the room i guessed he was having a tough time, so i did him a favour by killing him. I sat in the middle of the bed flicking through the tv stations, drinking a bottle of whisky. I stopped at a news station.

_'Rabid Beast Returned?'_

Some girl was talking about the guy i drained last night, apparently he had been killed by a wild animal and found on the out skirts of the woodland, torn to peices. How tragic. With my feeling still switched on i expected to feel some amount of guilt, i waited but all i felt was hunger, the buzz from my last feed was wearing off and i could really do with a snack.

Asif my prayers had been answered there was a knock on my door and i shouted for them to come in as i ran into the bathroom to protect myself from the sun.

"Room Service." I smiled to myself.

"Sure, shut the door behind you." After i heard the door shut I emerged and saw the middle aged woman, putting empty bottles into a bin bag. I pounced on her and began to feed but couldnt bring myself to kill her, i compelled her to forget and sent her on her way.

By the time it was dark i couldnt wait to get out of the motel room, tonight i would find somewhere better to sleep.

At the mystic grill i recognised the vampire from last night at the bar, i slid onto the bar stool next to his.

"Hey there Damon." he looked at me and took a drink from his glass, i could tell by the smell that it was scotch. He put his glass back on the bar and i took it upon myself to drink the rest of it.

"I take that as an invitation to buy me another one." he smiled charmingly and i waved the bartender towards us.

"Same again." I pointed to damons empty glass. "But make it two." He brought over the drinks and i quickly drank mine, interested to join in on Damons Living arrangments.

"So, whats a vampire like you doing in a town like this?" He laughed humorlessly and took a gulp of his drink.

"So we're doing movie lines. 'Of all the bars, in all the towns, in all the world - you walked into mine'." He turned his attention back to his drink and i got the feeling that all he wanted to do was drown in his sorrows. Maybe i could make this work to my advantage.

Many drinks later, damon was deep into inibriation and i saw my opening. I turned the flirt on and started to stroke his arm, he watched my fingers trail up and down his shoulder. I moved closer to whisper in his ear. "Lets go back to your place." he drank the rest of his drink and we left.

The house he was living in was huge and as i went to walk in the door, was stopped by the fact that i couldnt go any further.

"Does a human own this house?" It took drunk damon a few minutes to understand what i had said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, lemme just go get her." I waited for a few minutes until a girl with long brown hair appeared at the door with a serious looking boy standing behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at me with distaste.

"Eve. You?" She looked me up and down before answering.

"Elena." No one said anything then, everyone standing in awkward silence.

"So, you gunna invite me in or..." she nodded, remembering why she was here.

"C'mon in." I walked passed her and into the small hallway, just ahead of me i could see a huge living room filled with old fashioned furniture and bookshelves. Damon appeared next to me and took my hand, leading me upstairs. the boy beside elena began to object so i cut him up.

"Dont worry, we wont be too loud."

Once we were in Damons room, he kissed me once and i went into the bathroom to explore a little and to keep him waiting. I herd a dull murmering and walked back into the bedroom to see damon passed out cold on the bed. I didnt care much to be honest, because now, I was inside.

A/N: I know i havent published/Updated in a while but i thought of this idea and couldnt help but write a chapter, im thinking i might make damon fall for her or just let her be a distraction from elena but either way i feel like there needs to be a badass older Female vampire in TVD somewhere and so i invented Eve. Please Review! :)


End file.
